Changed
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Betelgeuse is back, and is crashing with the Deetz and Maitlands. He's trying to finish what he started but can't get past a certain girls defense, and Lydia is not going to let up so easily. But will she make a grave mistake somewhere along the lines. Everyone changes for better or for worse... Moive version maybe some people from show
1. Chapter 1

Ok for now this is in Lydia's P.O.V. So enjoy my story... Alright I have nothing more to say... Well except that I don't own Betelgeuse or any other characters maybe one or two OCs but that's all. Other wise they all belong to Tim Burton. How I love him...

* * *

I fell to my knees and my arms went limp to my side. I could feel the pounding of my heart against my chest, but other than that I felt hallow. My head hung low in sadness and fear. Tears escaped my eyes as they rolled down my cheek and hit the floor. But I didn't care. I needed to cry I DESERVED to cry.

I slowly looked up, and regretted it immediately. I looked with horror as I watched the the scene unfold before me. How did I get here? How did I LET this happen? Where did I go wrong?

4 months earlier...

"Lydia! You're gonna be late!", Barbra screamed from down stairs. I quickly tied the tie around my neck and checked out myself in the mirror. I inspected my uniform for any imperfections. When I was satisfied with myself I ran down stairs. "What took you so long?", Barbra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry my alarm went off late," I said in a rushed voice. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and snatched up my book bag from the couch as I headed for the door.

"You're not gonna eat breakfast?", she called to me. I turned to her and smiled.

"Can't, I'll be later than I already am.", she nodded as I waved her goodbye. I ran to the side of the house and grabbed my bike. I put my book bag in the basket of my bike, and then carefully placed the apple inside my bag hopping it wouldn't get smashed. I hopped on, tucking my skirt under me so it wouldn't go flying everywhere or get caught in the wheel.

I pushed of and started peddling to my school. The breeze felt nice for it being spring. Yet I took notice in the cool wind. It was...odd to say the least. Winter Rivers was usually pretty warm in the spring, and this weather is considered rare in this season. I wonder if global cooling is coming back? Ha!

I pushed the thought aside as I reached the school. I jumped off and locked up my bike for safe keeping. I pulled out my apple and started eating it bite by bite. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed into the school. I started to run to class after putting my unneeded books away in my locker.

I just hope the late bell doesn't- "RINGGG!", damn it!

* * *

The day went by fairly fast as I walked out the doors. I couldn't wait to go home and just be lazy. Mainly because I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen, like someone had messed with the natural order of things. And no matter how hard I tried to focus on something else the feeling came back.

I shuddered as cold wind blew over me. I quickly placed my backpack into the basket making sure it wouldn't fall out as rode. Just as I was about to ride off a high pitch voice started talking behind me.

"Well if it isn't, like, Lydia Deetz," Claire said behind me. I groaned and turned my head to look at her. Her creepy perfect smile plastered on her annoying face. "Like, where are you going in such a rush?", her arms crossed as she starred at me. I rolled my eyes and gripped both handlebars tightly.

"Why do you want to know?", I asked with a sneer.

"Like, what? Can't I see how my fav goth ghoul is doing?", I scowled.

"Look I'm not in the mood to deal with your BS today.", she raised an eyebrow as if I was joking. She opened her mouth to let more useless noise out, but before she could I started to pedal back home. I heard her voice but chose to ignore it. With this bad..feeling I had, today was not the day to start with me.

I sighed as I reached the safety of my home. I put my bike back in its rightful place and took my book bag. I smiled as I reached the door. Grateful that the day was almost over. I burst in the room and smiled waiting to be greeted by the Maitlands.

"Hi I'm home! You guys would not believe the-", I stopped once I saw Barbra sitting in a chair with a grave look across her face, and Adam standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder. There was also an older women smoking a cigaret. The room was tense, dark, and very serious.

Barbra looked up at me, worry swimming in those deep brown eyes of hers. "Lydia, thank goodness you're home! T-there's something we have to tell you..", I looked from her to the other women.

"What's going on?", I asked setting down my bag. The women took a deep breath of her cigaret and looked at me. Her dark business suit moving with her body.

"I'm Juno, your future case worker.", I had half expected her to shake my hand. But it seemed she was above that. I looked at her confused. That was, until, I saw the deep slit across her throat. "I am here to discuss an important matter with you."

I looked over to Barbra and Adam for any clue of what she was talking about. "It's about 'him' Lydia," Adam said in a grave tone. My heart had stopped for a brief moment. I'm sure if this Juno lady wasn't here I would've thought this was some kind of sick joke.

"Yes, 'him'," Juno sucked on her cigaret. "I'm here to let you know that he is no longer in the waiting room. I was meeting with not to long ago."

"What happened?", I questioned. I sounded a bit TOO eager.

"If you'd let me finish!", she snarled. "You living are so impatient. As I was saying, I have some rather distressing news for you and your family Ms. Deetz," I looked at her with question.

"And what problem might that be?", Barbra spoke up from behind. All of a sudden the room seemed to grow cold. Goosebumps formed over my skin, and I hugged myself for warmth. Juno's line of sight was directed behind me and her stare was hard. I looked over to Adam and Barbra to see shocked and angered expression.

Summoning up all the courage I could I turned around. There, standing in the door way to the kitchen, was a pale man with crazy dirty blond hair standing on end, wearing a black and white pinstriped suit. His wolf like grin gave me the creeps, and his glowing green eye piercing through me. I inhaled a sharp breath. What the hell is he doing here!

"The problem is," he said looking at me. "that I HAD to tag along to this little visit. Aint that right, Juno?", Juno sighted and pinched the edge of her noise.

"Don't start Beetle! This is not the time!", she scolded. He shrugged and gave a crazy grin. My mouth hung open slightly. How was everyone so freaken calm! I felt extremely dizzy do to this situation. I felt as if I were about to pass out right there and then.

"Lydia? Are you ok?", Adam asked with concern. I looked at him and gave a weak smile.

Next thing I know there was a sharp pain in my back, and I was looking up at the ceiling. I heard Barbra and Adam scream my name before I blacked out completely...

* * *

Whoa! I love writing these thing! Anyway, just in case you did realize it, Lydia just fainted. Mainly from shock and fear. So till next time.


	2. Roomy!

New new 2

Hey hey hey! Thank you for your reviews!There's not a lot to say NOW so just read on.

* * *

I was awaken to the smell of honey. I slowly pried my eyes open to reveal two worried looking ghost above me.

"Lydia, thank heavens you're awake. How are you feeling?", Barbra asked petting my head gently. I smiled warmly at both her and Adam, but it quickly faded as I realized WHY I fainted in the first place. "Are you ok honey?", she questioned putting her hand to my forehead.

I propped myself up on my elbows only to find I was in my bed. "I fine! Really you guys... I mean, my back is a little sore, but other than that I feel fine.", Barbra nodded. Satisfied with my answer. She handed me a black coffee mug that was, of course, hot to the touch. It smelled sweet and the steam made my face hot as it hit me. "What's this for?", I asked taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"It's just to calm your nerves.", she said akwardly.

"Oh...", I said with my head bowed. The fell silent. That's when I heard shouting of a women in the hall. Then I asked a very stupid question, "Is Delia home?", Adam and Barbra exchanged a worried glance before looking back at me. I honestly knew the WHO was on the other side of the door, but I felt that if I kept denying it then it wouldn't have really happened.

Adam put his firm hand on my shoulder gently. "No, Lydia. Sadly it's...someone else.", he gave me a look as if telling me who it was. I sighed a took a big gulp of my tea. I REALLY need to be calm now.

"So what really ha-", I started to say but got cut off my the opening of my door.

"I mean it Geuse! If you even think about pulling a stunt like that, I'll have you sent to the waiting room so fast it'll make your head spin.", Juno said storming in. "You don't just show up! You scared the girl so bad she fainted!"

"What can I say? I have that effect on women.", he said with a snicker. Juno scowled at him before making her way twords me. And he was soon trailing after her. Juno turned on her heels and blocked Betelgeuse from me.

"No, you can't go anywhere near her. You stay right the, and don't move a muscle!", she turned back to me. "I see she's finally awake. Good. We need to have a chat.", she then made a hand motion with her hands for us to follow. Adam and Barbra got up from my bed and started to go with Juno. I started to push myself off the bed to go with them as well but Adam stopped me.

"I think she just wants us..", I nodded in understanding and readjusted myself on my bed. They all started to walk out my door, all of them except him. He just stood there staring at me with a wolf like grin. I felt...uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Get your ass out here Geuse! I don't trust you alone with that girl," Juno hollered. There was a moment hesitation before he turned around to leave.

But before he did, he looked back at me and winked. "See ya real soon, babes.", I unintentionally wrinkled my noise in displeasure. This got a small chuckle from him. "I'm coming Jun bug. Don't get your granny panties in twist.", he gave me a small wave and he was out the door. Barbra closed the door softly behind him. I let out a deep breath of relief.

I was a bit more calm after all of them left. I took more big gulp of that calming tea before setting it down on my nightstand. I laid back down and snuggled under the covers. I fixed my school uniform so the skirt would stay in place.

I might as well get some shut eye while I can. I have a feeling I won't be getting a lot of it.

AUTHOR'S P.O.V.

Barbra, Adam, Juno, and Betelgeuse made their way downstairs to the living room. Betelgeuse had comfortably sat himself down on their couch putting his dirty boots on their coffee table. The rest of them, however, just stood their waiting for someone to speak.

Juno sighed with aggravation and started to smoke a cigaret. Smoking has always seemed to calm her down. "Look, I know this may be a bit confusing but if you will just be-"

"Confusing?! This is NOT confusing! This is- this is horrible! That, that, that THING is in OUR home!", Barbra said rather loudly. Adam put his hands on her shoulders and whispered 'calm down honey'. She took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest.

"I think what she's trying to say is, that we're past confusing Juno. Now can you explain to us what's going on here?", Juno took a long drag from her cigaret.

"There has been some kind of mix up in the system. And this guy," Juno pointed over to Betelgeuse, "has been jumping all over the place. He's trying to take advantage our little problem. So my bosses have gone through his file trying to find a place where he can't do to much harm."

"And what does this have todo with us?", Adam asked.

"Well, after going through his file, they seemed to have stumbled upon your case.", Barbra looked worryingly at Juno as if she knew what she was going to say. "It looks like they have chosen you to do the worst thing in your afterlives."

All of a sudden Betelgeuse pooped up behind Barbra and Adam and slung his arms over the two. "In other words," he said in his gruff voice,"we're gonna be roommates!" Both Barbra and Adam jumped away from him to Juno. They wore a shocked expression as he started to laugh.

"What?! This can't be right! How long is he going to be staying with us? More importantly WHY did they pick US?!", Barbra fumed. Adam made no move to calm her, he was equally as angry.

"Sad to say it is right. They chose you two because you all survived his 'help' last time he was here. I guess they figure you could handle him for a while.", she said with slight sarcasm.

"So how long is he gonna be here?", Adam asked.

"A few months, tops. We're still not sure yet.", they both looked dumbfounded. Shocked and angered all rapped into one. "They have allowed you a special favor thou. In any case of emergency you are allowed to travel from here to our world. There will be no time difference and someone will be here to help with your little problem.", the news gave them little comfort but it was reassuring.

"Hey! I'm gonna go rade your kitchen for some grub. Or at lest a beer.", Betelgeuse mumbled. Juno only dismissed him with her hand as the Maitlands threw question after question at her. He smiled wickedly. As soon as he was in the kitchen and out of sight he disappeared.

He then reappeared in a certain room with a certain girl.

LYDIA'S P.O.V.

I woke up but my eyes were still closed. I had finally gotten to sleep only to wake up again! I was determined to get back to sleep.

I rolled over trying to get comfortable when my back touched something cold. It felt nice against my sore back. And, against my better judgment, I scooted closer to it. It was slightly relieving as rubbed up against it. I was comfortable here.

That was until I felt something cold run up my leg. At first I just shook my leg trying to get whatever it was off of me. Yet it was still there! And it was getting higher and higher up my long skirt. I reached down and grabbed the damn thing only to find that I was holding someone's hand.

My heart rate increased as I had a sinking feeling I knew who it was. It slowly turned my head to be face to face with Betelgeuse. He gave me a crazy grin and I almost died. I opened my mouth to scream for someone ANYone, but his dirty hand clamped over my mouth faster than I could blink. The grossest thing I ever had to experience-AGAIN!

"Now, now Lydia," he purred in my ear,"I wouldn't be screaming if I were you. Did you forget how I am, or am I gonna have to remind you why I'm the ghost with the most?" He snaked his arm around my waist and started to rub anywhere his hand could reach. I shut my eyes tight with defeat and shook my head. "That's a good girl.", he removed his hand away from my mouth but kept his arm in the same spot.

I tried to push away but it did nothing on his hold. So I lay here in bed with a perverted dead guy holding me with his arm. Just great...

"So, you're what, 16 maybe 17.", he spoke softly. I groaned. "What'sa matter babes? Don't like my company?"

"No! Now get out of my room before I-I scream or call your name or something.", I suck a threatening if it isn't obvious. He chuckled as if I were some kind of pathetic joke. "What's so funny?", I asked still trying to pry his arm away from my waist.

"Go ahead babes. You can scream my name all you want too. As long as you want too.", he purred. I made a face of discust at his suggestive tone. "As a matter of fact I dare you to say it.", I got quiet at his challenge. Was this really a good idea? "Look I'll make you a deal. If you could say my name even once, which I doubt you could since you're such a wimp, I'll let go of your waist. Got it?"

I bit my lip in thought. One side of me was saying 'You'd be one step closer to getting rid of him.' and another me screaming 'DON'T DID IT! IT'S A TRAP!' But it seems that my stupid side as been wining a lot lately. "Betelgeuse...", I said in a whisper. Almost to the point where you couldn't hear it.

Right away I no longer felt his arm around me. I quickly sat up on my bed. I looked left and right to see if he was still in my room. When I was sure I couldn't see him I leaned back expecting to hit my headboard. Instead I hit something ruff and cold. Before I had a CHANCE to move away two arms held me in place.

I started to kick and thras only to have my legs trapped under his legs. "I thought you said you'd let go.", I huffed obviously frustrated. He laughed quietly.

"I never said I wouldn't be back, babes. Besides, you're to huggable and squeezable. Not to mention you smell so good.", he whispered the last part into my ear. Goosebumps formed over my skin as his cold breath hit me. And I shuddered with under disgust when his dead lips started to kiss my neck. "Ohhh, and my oh my do you taste real good Lyds.", I froze for a minute as he kissed me. Mainly from shock.

Then I started to throw a mini fit. Swinging my arms around till it hit something.

I guess I hit when he pulled away and rubbed his head tenderly. "Wow babes! Didn't know you could throw a punch like that.", noticing his arms were no longer around me I tried to jump off my bed. Only to find that his LEGS were still holding mine. I ended up with my hands on the ground and legs tangled in his. "Whoa there babes! Ya aint gonna get away that easy.", there was a slight pause. I was still trying to CLAW my way to the other side of the room. "Although, the view I'm getting here is pretty satisfying..."

I felt my face burn hot as I realized I was wearing a skirt! I tried kicking my legs to get out of his grip, only getting a whistle out of him. Finally I gave up. "Can you help me up?", I grumbled bitterly.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you...", he teased. I grinded my teeth together.

"Help me up damn it!", I said a little to loudly for his taste. Next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around me once more. He rested his head on my shoulder. I was seriously thinking about my previous position, and if it were better than this one I'm in now.

"Watch your tone there missy. Wouldn't want those ghosts of yours to rain on our parade.", his lips gently touching my neck.

"17", I said randomly. He backed his face away to look at me. I held my breath fearing the worst.

"What?"

"You asked my age... I'm 17 years old.", I could just imagine his stupid grin. This day can't get any worse...

* * *

Yay I'm done! I hope this chapter was long enough till I can give you another one. Man I'll probably be done with the next week or so... Ps I hope BJ was Pervy enough in here. Hopefully I can make him MORE of a pervert later. Thanks for everything! Now review, or Beetlejuice will tell me to stop writing this story!


	3. Troublemaker

Sorry I'm late for updating. I'm working on another story and those fans are gonna be mad that I didn't update it. But you guys are worthy enough for an update than I'll work on the other one! I do not own Beetlejuice.

* * *

I felt his eyes burn into the back of my skull. I didn't dare turn around and meet his gaze.

"17, well I'll be damned...", his horrible voice ringing through my ears. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the understatement of the century...", I mumbled under my breath. I could only imagen the look on his face. I heard him let out a huff of 'breath', if you could call it that.

"You're a little smartass arent cha?", he said with slight amusement. In a low breath I grumbled 'you have no idea'. "There you go again, with the smart comments! I'm starten to take a liken to ya, Lyds.", I scoffed and tried once more to leave. To my delighted surprise I popped out of his grip. It seemed he was also surprised that I escaped.

I wasted no time. I crawled to the other side of my room away from my bed. I stood and tried to reach for my doorknob. I grabbed the handled and turned it only to find it was locked. There was a loud thump behind me, and I slowly turned around. Betelgeuse was in a cowboy outfit swinging a rope.

"Where ya'll thank you goin?", he threw the lasso at me, and it landed perfectly around my waist. I gasped as he started to drag me twords him. I started struggled and pull doing anything in my power to get away. "Looks like we got us a wild one here!", he joked as he gave the rope one more pull and I fell into his arms. "No need to fling yourself at me babes. If you just wanted a kiss, you could've just asked."

His lips slowly came towards me and I quickly turned my head, only giving him my cheek to kiss. He grunted with annoyance, or at least I think he was annoyed.

As soon as I could I pushed myself away, and went running to a wall. ANY WALL. I slowly slid to the ground hopping I could find anything I could hit him with, and maybe kill him all over again.

"Whoa, babes, I'm started to get mixed signals here."

I scowled. "There are no mixed signals! I'm only sending one signal, and that's get the hell away from me and out of my room!", I said with venom laced through each word. He walked over to me. "Get away!", he bent down to my level and looked me dead in the eye. His cold undead hand grabbed a lock of my hair and started to play with it.

"Don't touch me!", I slapped his hand away using all the courage I had.

"Common babe, don't be like that...", he purred. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ugh. Get away. I-I'll scream," it was an empty threat but I'd do anything at this point. He stood up straight and smirked as he looked down at me. He snickered loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't think you know who has the power here sweet cheek. So let me remind to.", I jumped off the floor quick. I was completely sickened by his voice. I ran to the other side of the room. My back against the wall. He steped closer to me with a perverted grin slapped on his face...

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat as he approached. I didn't really know his intentions but I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted.

We were only a few inches apart when an angry voice boomed from downstairs. "DAMN IT JUICE! IF I DON'T SEE YOUR ASS HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN MYSELF!", by the tone I'm guessing it was Juno. A look of worry went across his face but only for a moment.

"We'll play some other time, Lyds.", and with that he was gone. Poof! Just left. Not that I'm not happy.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.

That's when a small idea popped into my head. A bad childish one, but a plan to get Betelgeuse in trouble. I was gonna tell on him. Sucks? Yes, yes it does.

I quickly ran downstairs to find everyone yelling at Betelgeuse. He looked as if he wasn't interested in what anyone was saying. Adam was the first to notice me. He looked at me with shock, and stopped ranting at Betelgeuse to check on me.

"Lydia what are you doing out of bed? And why do you looked like you've been rough housing?", if he only knew... I looked down at myself to see my blouse was untucked and wrinkelly, and my skirt was a bit messed up. I'm betting my hair wasn't all that great ether.

"Betelge-", Adam put a hand over my mouth. He put a finger to his lips and I nodded. "He was in my room. I couldn't really scream. That's why I lookalike a mess...", his soft look turned to a look of pure hatred. For the FIRST time ever, Adam turned red with anger and looked like he could kill. It kinda scared me...

Adam whipped around and stormed over to Betelgeuse. "You twisted son of a bi-"

"ADAM!?", Barbra yell as she turned to him. She stepped in front of him, blocking him off from Betelgeuse. "What's the matter with you?", Barbra demanded. Adam's nostrils flared as he pointed an excusing finger at Betelgeuse.

"That pig was in Lydia's room! Doing God knows what to her!", he yelled with hate. Juno glared at Betelgeuse but hadn't said a word. It almost seemed she wanted to see how things played out.

"WHHAAT!?", Betelgeuse whinnied/questioned. "I didn't do anything to her!", he complained lying through his teeth. I clamped my jaw and balled my fist up. I was starting to get angry myself.

"What do you mean 'I didn't do anything to her'? You were holding me in my room against my will!", I shouted. Barbra caught on to what we were arguing about and an angered expression crossed her face.

"You sick bastard! You stay away from her you pervert!", she yelled at him.

"Whoa, is anyone else feeling a serious case of deja vu?", Betelgeuse asked. At this point everyone had started shouting. Well except for Juno.

About a minute of yelling later Juno spoke up. "Enough!", she yelled over our booming voices. Immediately we were all quiet. "Juice, what the hell is your problem? I gave you ONE rule and here you go and break it. I told them it would be safer to send you to Saturn.", she mumbled the last part. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and rolled it up. I gave her a questionable stare. That was until she started hitting Betelgeuse with it. "You idiot! You can't mess this up! Not after what happened last time!", she scolded and hit him hard with the magazine.

I smirked at the action.

"Hey! Watch it will ya? You're gonna mess up my hair!", Betelgeuse shrieked as he put his hands up in defense. Juno sighed and put the magazine down. Much to my dismay I'd I may add.

Juno looked at her watch and growled softly. "This appointment dragged on longer than expected."

"So you're leaving us alone with HIM!?", I complained. He only gave me a little wave, and Barbra and Adam glared at him. Juno held her cigarette between two fingers as she wore a scowl.

"The higher ups have allowed you ten free passes to travel to this world and the next for emergencies. This lets you travel without time changes.", Adam opened his mouth to speak. BUT Juno to a long drag and disappeared into the could of smoke.

So we all stood in the living room with no supervision.

"So what do ya guys want to do?", Betelgeuse asked. We all turned and glared at him. I'm pretty sure my stare was full of the most hate.

* * *

WHOOP! I'm finally done! *Starts doing a little victory dance* Im already planing future 'juicy' chapters. ;) Alright now review. The review button is your friend. It just wants to hug your mouse...


End file.
